


drowning

by crookedlove (orphan_account)



Series: love poems (and other sad things) [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crookedlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more bad poetry. oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning

sometimes you wonder how drowning would feel,  
and you think you must already know.

because

f  
a  
l  
l  
i  
n  
g

for him isn't all that different  
in the end.


End file.
